The present invention relates generally to devices for providing evidence of tampering or opening of various types of containers or enclosures for containing valuables, private materials, or personal items, such as luggage, briefcases, desk drawers, filing cabinets, and so on.
Most security devices or locks for containers, cases and the like have the disadvantage that any unauthorized individual who is able to release the device or lock can re-close it, so that the owner is sometimes unaware that the container has been opened. This is a particular problem for cases, filing cabinets, luggage and the like containing valuable items or secret or sensitive information. There is therefore a need for a security device which provides evidence of tampering when opened by an unauthorized individual.
Simple seals are known for sealing across the closure of a box, folder or container. One such seal is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,013,299 in which an adhesive backed paper label bearing an authorized signature is adhered across a closure of a container to be protected against access without the owner's knowledge. This is not an ideal solution, since the strip must be removed each time the authorized individual wants to open the container, and new strips must be repeatedly adhered to the surface of the container or case. The strips cannot easily be removed without tearing, and a residue of the paper and adhesive may remain stuck on the container, detracting from its appearance.